


Bed and Books

by Tobinka



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, Lothar is sad, M/M, Needs to be beta-d, Post-Movie, there is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar is drownig in self-pity and grief. Then Khadgar comes and makes things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed and Books

**Author's Note:**

> Note: English is not my native language.  
> Beta needed.  
> Written at 2AM.  
> Thank your for your patience.
> 
> Update: Kudos to @BattleBunnyEkko for helping me with mistakes.

After the coronation, there were, naturally, celebrations. People forget easily in a heat of dance and drinking, and their history with orcs was forgotten, at least for now.

  
The same could not be said about Lothar. A man who earned more loyalty and trust than any other, a man who slaughtered more orcs than we can count, and a man who lost more than anyone could imagine. He saw no joy in the celebration but kept a confident smile every time he rode across the city with his men. But every morning, a part of his smile disappeared, until he only wore sorrow in his eyes.

  
When the seven day long coronation festivities ended, he requested one of the king’s gryphons and rather flew out of the city, just so he didn’t have to look at the faces of people. People his king saved, people who looked at him with faith and hope in their eyes.

  
The king. And not just that but also trusted companion and a friend. A good man lost to such unfortunate cause. It was his death that pained Anduin the most. He knew him for as long as he could remember, and betrayal of Garona added salt to the wound. The warrior grew fond of the half-breed woman, she had everything he ever sought in a partner – she was fierce but smart, strong but kind and had fire in her eyes. Without her they would know nothing of the Horde or their plans. Without her, Llane Wrynn would still be alive. During the past days, he regretted not killing her the moment he could, but then, who would lead them to the Orc camp? The inner conflict was burning him alive. It was all his fault, wasn’t? If Medivh…if Medivh didn’t let his son die, if Medivh didn’t pact with Sargeras, if they stopped him sooner… His good old friend, their guardian. All lost in one day.

  
No, Lothar didn’t want to see any people. They reminded him what he lost. They reminded him how easy it was to die and he was angry with them. They were happy, they didn’t realize how many people died that day but Lothar did.

  
His days melted into one routine. Every day the same, from sunrise to dawn, he spent his days at the war table, in the forest with his men or at the garrison, training until his whole body burned. Soon the days become weeks and there were still so many orcs to kill and he was so tired because he kept waking to nightmares about Medivh and Llane and Garona. But stubborn he was, he did not say a word and he kept going forward and forward, having nothing to lose anymore.

  
There was, however, one man who has left his thoughts. A man who sat in the impossible library of the Karazham tower. A man whose acumen and bravery has probably saved them all. No one, not even the queen Taria, who was the one to rule before young Varian would grew into the age fit for ruling, or Anduin himself saw Khadgar from the day of the coronation. He attended the first evening’s banquet and then disappeared into old Medivh’s tower to study the arcane.

  
Khadgar realised he could never replace Medivh’s role of the guardian, because despite being very powerful, he lacked the actual knowledge of spells. He was aware of the Medivh’s unimaginable capacity, he knew that guardian was older than any other man or creature in Azeroth and he knew that to reach this goal he would have to study for three centuries. Khadgar didn’t have that much of a time, with orcs nearing their gates and terrible magic of fel still present. So instead, in a span of three months, he read as many books as he could, and now with his power ten times bigger than before, he was ready to return to Stormwind and stand by Lothar’s side.

  
It has to be said that Khadgar was proud of himself. He accomplished more than he ever did at Kirin Tor, he witnessed and experienced what his fellow students in the Dalaran dreamed of and he felt so strong that nothing could break him.  
Yet something did. The very second he appeared in Stormwind and saw the shadow of a man he met, only few weeks back, he felt the fire within him dying. Lothar, a man of wits and optimistic spirit was now just a soulless body.

  
“Lothar! It’s good to see you!” Mage approached him, with smile and arms open for hug.

  
“Khadgar. How have you been?” Anduin didn’t smile, he only nodded and left Khadgar standing there with arms open, not really interested in any other kinds of greetings.

  
Magician slowly put his hands back and left it with no comment, hiding the pain from looking at Lothar’s ghost with a charming smile.

  
“I was reading. You wouldn’t believe what I found in Karazhan.”

  
“Of course you were reading.” A sry answer was no surprise.

  
“Those books had so much in them, I read more than I ever did, and now I have come to help you.”

  
“Help me with what?”

  
“With the Horde, with fel. I can do it. I know I can.” Khadgar was about to pull out a notebook with notes to show to Lothar but he was stopped by warrior grabbing his wrist.

  
“There is nothing you can do. Horde is getting stronger as we speak. Go home, spell-chucker.”

  
“Lothar.” There was confusion in Khadgar's big eyes.

  
“What, can’t you see I am busy?”

  
“Busy with what? Self-pity? Besides, I don’t have a home. I don’t remember where I lived before Kirin Tor.”

  
“Then go back to your beloved Karazhan for all I care, just don’t be here.” The warrior was now bitter, still holding onto the magician’s wrist and shaking with his hand furiously.

  
“You are not the man who found me in the barracks. What’s with you?” Khadgar’s big, brown and honest eyes were staring right into the Anduin.

  
The warrior felt sorry for the way he treated the other man. But as he stared into those big eyes, he saw something in them what he did not expect: disappointment.

  
“I…” Anduin opened his mouth in apology but Khadgar only shook his head. With his other hand he grabbed Anduin’s that was till crushing his wrist and held it firmly.

  
“Not here. This is not a good place to talk.”

  
The warrior blindly nodded and let Khadgar drag him away from the castle.

  
The Glided Rose provided what both men needed. Good beer and quiet table in the corner to talk. Once they sat down, the innkeeper brought them two mugs and after Khadgar insisted, two bowls of fish stew.

  
“What troubles you, Anduin?” They way your mage pronounced warriors name was unusual. Not many people called him that name and no one said it with such a gentleness in the voice. It sounded very strange but not unpleasant.

  
Lothar stared into his bowl, unsure where to begin. Khadgar waited patiently, sipping his beer.

  
“I know we won, right? But the price…was too big.”

  
“Is this about Llane? And Medivh?”

  
“Not just them. Callan was too young. And Garona…” The names came out harder than he thought they would.

  
“I still believe she didn’t do it.”

  
“Khadgar, we’ve been through this-“

  
“I know. But that’s just easy, to see her as a traitor.”

  
“Maybe I want it to be easy.”

  
“But did you ever try to think about the people we save? All of Azeroth?”

  
“We didn’t save enough. Many of them died. Innocent people. People who didn’t deserve that.”

  
“I thought you understood that already.”

  
“Understood what?”

  
“That we have no control who lives and who dies. We just need to settle with what we have. If we didn’t stop Sargeras, I don’t even want to think about the consequences. If you were there with them, at the Dark Portal, you would be dead too.”

  
“I didn’t know you became such a speaker.”

  
“I just don’t enjoy seeing my dear friend wane in front of my eyes.”

  
“Dear friend you say? That’s why you left me, without a word?”

  
“Anduin. I told you at least ten times I was leaving. And that you could visit. You weren’t listening.”

  
“Then you should have left a letter. Or sent someone to tell me. I have nobody else.”

  
“I did. I sent you a letter every week. You never replied, I just thought you were busy so I worked even harder.”

  
Lothar was silent. He realized the mage spoke the truth. He was given a letter every week, but he just tossed them on the table, never wasting time reading them. Was this all just three months? It felt like years.

  
“Right. What were you doing in Karazham? Except reading, of course.”

  
“Well…practicing? I guess. Learned some spells. Not just some. A lot. Fixed the broken walls in the tower. It’s cold there. Actually not as much since the holes are gone.”

  
“You’re not afraid to be there alone?” A hint of worry washed across Lothar's face. Khadgar didn't notice it. Or maybe he did but didn't let Lothar know.

  
“I was. Kinda. Now it’s alright. The tower is well-situated and….And a good chunk of the land has died, even the spiders, allowing me to rest there without worry of an attack. I even bought a new bed with the money queen has given to me.”

  
“So you just moved on? After we’ve been through?”

  
“Yeah. If I lingered in the past, I’d still be in the Kirin Tor. You should move on too. You’re not the only one to loose everyone you know.”

  
“Tell me that when everyone you loved is gone and you have nothing to live for.”

  
“You have your sister. And you have me. If you won’t drive me away, because you are on a good path.”

  
“I am acting like an idiot, right?”

  
“Not just acting, my dear Lothar.”

  
Truth be told, Khadgar’s unexpected return lifted Lothar’s spirits a lot. He only knew the man for few days but grew very fond of him. Khadgar was honest and always tried to see the best in people. It reminded Lothar of himself, when he was young. But there was something else about Khadgar which Lothar liked the most: the fire in his eyes. For a second he wondered how strong the mage was now, and how fierce he could be. A strange wave of electricity accompanied that idea but he pushed them both away, focusing on the beer.

  
As they talked they lost the track of time and the count of beers they’ve drank. Khadgar was happy to have some other company than books and Lothar was happy to be with Khadgar. He finally felt more relaxed and was enjoying his time. With alcohol in his veins he forgot about the horrors and even laughed when Khadgar was telling him a story about setting his own pants on fire (and how terrible he felt knowing these were his only pants).

  
By the time they left the inn, the night was covered in stars and the moon illuminated the castle with a silver glow. The town was almost empty, only patrols, merchants coming back home from other city and drunks were out at this time.  
“How do you even get to Karazhan?” Lothar was drunk but did his best standing up and straight.

  
“I teleport.” Khadgar had a visibly harder times walking but he was holding onto Lothar, which was his only protection from falling down.

  
“Teleport me to bed.” Lothar told him and laughed at his own words. Teleport to bed, how stupid.

  
“Mhmm. Don’t move then.”

  
“Y-you’re the one who is moving.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
A circle of glowing runes appeared around them, then waves of energy. Lothar stared into Khadgar’s glowing eyes and giggled as the mage chanted the words. Just before the teleport spell hit them, Lothar’s legs gave up and the beefy warrior decided to rest at the nearest object – Khadgar. As they appeared in a small dark room, drunk Lothar resting on even more drunk mage, the men lost a match with gravity and fell down. Conveniently, their fall was stopped by soft and huge bed.

  
“Get off, you’re heavy.” Khadgar muttered, pushing off Lothar who landed on top of him.

  
“Mhm.” Lothar moaned, exhaling waves of hot breath right on Khadgar’s neck.

  
“’m serious.” He protested again, but with less effort.

  
“This is not my bed.” The warrior said but made no attempt to move from mage.

  
“You didn’t specify which bed.”

  
“Smells nice.”

  
“Because I wash it. You should try it too.” He was getting used to Lothar’s weight on his chest and thus when the man rose on his hands, he missed the warm and scent of leather that went with it.

  
“You telling me I stink?”

  
“Yeah. Like a birdshit.”

  
“It’s gryphonshit.”

  
“I don’t care what shit it is.”

  
“Maybe you should wash me.” There was playfull grin on Lothar’s face and Khadgar wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if they put something in their beer at the tavern.

  
“Not your momma, Anduin.” Khadgar grinned back, because that was the only thing his beer-soaked mind allowed him to do.

  
“Oh so you want to fight, huh?”

  
“Don’t tempt me or you’ll sleep outside.”

  
“You wouldn’t do that to me.”

  
“Yes I would.”

  
“No you wouldn’t.”

  
“Yes I would.”

  
“Prove it.”

  
Khadgar had a big disadvantage in this fight as he was still pinned down by half of the Lothar’s body. The man, despite being all muscle, was heavy and no squirming or wiggling would be of help. Lothar laughed and laid down on top of Khadgar again.

  
“Just as I thought.”

  
“You’re lucky I didn’t fireball you.”

  
“You would risk setting your bed on fire?”

  
“You bet.”

  
Lothar rose up again, but only to move a little so he would be eye to eye with the young magician and rested on his elbows.

  
“I don’t believe you, spell-chucker.”

  
Khadgar smirked, stretched his right hand and began the chant. As the first syllables were said his eyes began to glow and around the hand appeared a triangle of runes.

  
But before he finished the first word of the chant, Lothar silenced him. Not with hand, like the last time, but with a kiss. Glowing eyes were replaced by shocked eyes and his hands, no longer surrounded by runes, he grabbed warriors head. Khadgar didn’t push the man away, instead he pulled him closer, sinking more into the kiss.

  
They separated after what felt like hours but only have been seconds.

  
“Don’t burn your bed. Not just yet. I am planning on using it.”

  
Khadgar laughed, but the sounds of his laugher were killed by another, more passionate kiss.

  
Lothar kissed just like he fought. Wildly, recklessly, bravely, without holding back and with a lot of skill. It needs to be told that Khadgar was never kissed like this before. He wasn’t a virgin, right after his departure from the Kirin Tor he went to the first brothel that was on the way and spent several night there. Women there were skilled but rather than kissing they focused on other interesting activities.

  
The mage was left lightheaded, with a huge blush, luckily for him hardly visible in the dark room. He found himself hugging and clutching the warrior closer to himself as if he was afraid of him to leave.

  
And then, just like that, Lothar threw away all the grief and sorrow he had in himself, because he couldn’t think of anything else other than the beautiful mage blushing under him, with his huge brown fiery eyes and honest smile.

  
Their lips met again in another breath taking fight. Khadgar’s hands stroking Lothar’s broad back, warrior’s hands tangled in magician’s dark hair and stroking his cheeks with thumbs. The room felt warmer than ever before even with the mountain wind seeping inside. Khadgar could not help but rock his body against Lothar’s as he felt familiar warmth in his crotch.

  
Lothar smiled in the kiss and caugth the mage’s chin in one hand, using the other to untie the knots on the robes. When the tunic was untied and Lothar was able to feel Khadgar’s hot milky skin under his palm, their kiss became hungry, even feral. The mage answered by untying Anduin’s leather west and pulling the shirt from pants, only to find hot muscles.

  
In the moment Khadgar’s soft hand rubbed hard muscles, a wave of electricity ran through Lothar’s body, leaving him dizzy and fully powering his arousal. He broke the kiss, kneeled on the bed and moved the smaller man with ease so that they both fully laid on the bed. With haste he removed his vest and shirt, exposing himself in front of lip-swollen mage.

  
“So many scars.”

  
“Each one of them has a story. I’ll tell you about that one day.”

  
Khadgar reached up and stroked the one that looked most fresh. The flesh was still pink but showed no signs of bad healing. It ran across Lothar’s left hip up to solar plexus. The warrior purred as the mage stroked the sensitive skin.

  
He was growing impatient, so he stopped mage’s hand from the exploration and grabbed his tunic, pulling it over his head and exploring surprisingly well build body. Under all that layers of clothing was hiding a body not fit for a mage. Pale and soft skin covering rather athletic body, decorated with freckles and dark hair which ran from the boy’s chest down to his crotch in one slim line. Lothar had to smile, and had it not been for the darkness in the room, he would be able to see Khadgar turning even redder than he already was.

  
The warrior ran his finger through the line of black hair, stopping at the rim of the leggings Khadgar wore, where the hair disappeared.

  
“Hurry up.” Khadgar whispered, squirming under Lothar, trying to get some friction to his now full erection.

  
“And you would burn this bed.” Lothar pondered.

  
He bent over to kiss the blushing young man underneath him on the cheek, then the lips and then the neck. He found leaving bite-marks was very simple and amusing with Khadgar’s pale skin so he left many, some of them already turned purple and pink.

By the time he was sucking on his nipple, the mage was desperately holding in moans, but there was no point in fighting Lothar’s skilled tongue.

  
“Do you have any oil?” Lothar asked while removing Khadgar’s pants. He was rewarded with a sight at mage’s pale cock, its head dark pink and glistening from pre-cum, seated in dark hair.

  
Unfortunately, Khadgar was in no state to answer, he only intuitively spread his legs, fully exposing himself. Lothar stroked mage’s underbelly and inner thighs, purposely avoiding the aching cock. Soon after he mimicked his hand strokes with his tongue, licking, biting and kissing everywhere but where Khadgar wanted it most.

  
“Please.” His voice was now tainted with arousal and just irresistible.

  
Lothar obeyed and took Khadgar’s cock into his mouth. It felt strange, having another man’s penis in his mouth, strange, but not bad. He tried to circle his tongue around the pink head which was followed with another of Khadgar’s sweet moans. He let the organ slip from his mouth before grabbing it in one hand and giving it proper lick. The warrior felt he was doing it right because young mage was shimmering under his touch. Proud of himself, he licked his own fingers and as he licked mage’s cock, he began to push at the dark rim of Khadgar’s body.

  
The mage understood quickly and relaxed as best as he could, slowly letting the finger to enter. He felt pain, not being used to any king of penetration, but Lothar’s tongue and mouth still played with his cock, exposing his body to new sensations.  
Soon there were three fingers inside, and their movement matched the movement went hand in hand with Lothar’s sucking mouth. Between the moans, Khadgar managed to put together some words.

  
“Take m-me…Aundin.”

  
Lothar, hearing his name in such beautiful voice, nearly came in his pants. He settled between Khadgar’s thighs, taking out his aching cock and giving the needy organ few strikes. More saliva and pre-cum worked good as a substitute for oil and he pushed his cock all the way in Khadgar’s body with ease, looking into mage’s eye and watching out for any sings of pains. There were none and thus the moment he was comfortably seated inside, he grabbed Khadgar’s hips and began to push in and out.

  
Young mage was grasping at his sheets, eyes shut but mouth open and moaning, back arching as bolts of pleasure shot through his whole body. He crossed his legs behind Lothar’s back, urging the man to push in harder, faster.  
Three months ago, if you told Khadgar he would love getting wildly fucked by Lothar, he would have laughed in your face. Yet now there he was, his body covered in purplish bite-marks and hickeys, drops of sweat all over his check and Lothar’s oh- god-so-amazing cock fucking his brain out.

  
He grabbed the warrior by his shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him. He held the man down with one hand while stroking himself with the other one. Anduin’s hand covered his and helped him match the strokes with the pushes. With Khadgar being tilted, it was easy to hit his prostate, and before he knew it, he came in long jets of white sticky cum, covering their joined hands, his chest and even Lothar’s chin. Seeing his dear mage having that expression of absolute submission and now covered in semen pushed the warrior over the edge and he came hard into the Khadgar’s body.

  
He collapsed onto the sticky, sweaty mage and slowly pulled out. They both breathed heavily, the room was filled with scent of musk, pine trees and old books. They both reeked of sex but neither of them cared. Lothar gathered enough strength to cover them in blanket and then pulled the mage closer.

  
“You gonna have to wash those.”

  
“Don’t care.”

  
“And wash yourself.”

  
“Morning. Sleep now.” Khadgar managed. Teleportation, arguments, drinks and sex drained all his energy and he was dozing off, curled next to the warrior.

Lothar slept better than he did in weeks. Perhaps it was the utter exhaustion or this place or sex or Khadgar or all of the mentioned that he had no nightmare. He in fact slept very well. He decided to thank the bed, it was softer than the one he had in his room at the barracks, and it came with nice wizard. He was woken to sounds of water splashing, coming from behind a curtain. He finally got to look around the room, with huge decorated windows, bookshelves and books lying around, huge table full of another books and a big chest. It wasn’t big but it was cosy.

  
“What time is it?” Lothar asked, remembering his schedule.

  
“The sun just set up.” Khadgar’s voice answered from the other room.

  
“Damnit. I have a patrol ride.” Lothar stood up from bed, quicker than he wanted and his body disapproved. He remember drinking a lot, not eating much and then having the best sex in his life with his best friend. He grunted.

  
“I’ll get you there. Go wash yourself, I’ll get us something to eat.” Said the mage, now coming from behind the curtain, washed and in clean clothes. “Sorry, I just couldn’t stand how …sticky I was.”

  
They both tried to not blush. They both failed. At least Lothar wore his breeches.

  
“About that…I was pretty drunk…I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Aundin was honestly afraid. He was afraid he tricked his best and only friend and he didn’t want to lose him.

  
“No. No no, definitely no. I am okay with it. If you are. Um.” Khadgar rather turned to the door leading out of the room.

  
“That’s good.” Before he could leave, Lothar hugged him from behind and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

  
Khadgar smiled, turned back and played along with Lothar, kissing him back. He stopped him when he was being disrobed again.

  
“You have the patrol, remember? Go wash yourself. I will teleport us.”

  
“Are you telling me I have to wait for you till the evening?”

  
Khadgar smiled.

  
“Once you are over with your duties, we can come back here and continue.”

  
“Then why don’t you move your bed to my room, so we can save your energy, on other, let’s say, enlightening activities?”

  
“Bed and books.”

  
With that, Khadgar kissed Lothar again, pushing him to the bathroom chamber and went to pick up his most valued books


End file.
